Porn Of Ourselves
by Chozin Yi
Summary: What happens when Rin and Len discover Rule 34 of themselves? It should be pretty obvious. (Lemon Warning)


Porn Of Ourselves

A Vocaloid One-Shot.

A Rin x Len Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Been a while since I did a Vocaloid story huh? Especially since there has been a SEVERE lack of good Rin x Len lemons lately. So here's this!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest.

Now let's go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you just walked up to the Kagamine twins and flat out told them that there's porn of them, they would've called the police on you. Even so, Rin and Len found out what rule 34 was, the hard way.

It happened on an average Friday afternoon while Rin was surfing the web in her room. She was feeling a little frisky today, so she wanted to look at some spicy hentai while she rubbed herself.

While she was looking for some good pics, she typed in: "Incest, Twins, Blonde hair." Truth be told, Rin actually had incestuous feelings towards her twin brother Len, and she was afraid that Len probably didn't share these feelings and might even hate her for it, so she always kept these feelings to herself, and right now she wanted to look at some hentai she could use to fulfill her fantasies.

That is, until she spotted one particular picture that made did a double take, and she hesitantly clicked on it, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. When the picture loaded onto the screen, Rin couldn't believe it, it was a hentai picture of herself and Len!

The herself in the picture was riding the cock of the Len in the picture as she fondled her breasts, which of course were more exaggerated then her actual cup size, the Rin in the picture looking like she had C-Cups while in real life, Rin was actually an A-Cup.

It was so surreal seeing a hentai pic of herself fucking Len, with captions on it saying: "Ah! Yes! More Len! More! Oh! I can't take it anymore! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Rin was practically feeling magic in her panties and she was positively leaking, she really couldn't take it anymore! She unzipped her shirts and sticking her hand inside and began to finger herself as she started at the picture, imagining that she was really riding Len's cock like in the picture. She was so preoccupied with playing with herself, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her room, until someone opened her door.

"Hey Rin, could you help get something from the garage- oh what the heck???" Len said, stopping in his tracks when he saw Rin hurriedly take her hand out of her pants closing the page on the computer, but it was too late, Len already got a pretty good look at that picture.

"Um Rin, what the heck was that you were touching yourself to?" Len asked her cautiously.

"N-Nothing! I wasn't touching myself to anything!" Rin said in a panicked voice. Len of course didn't buy it and he walked over to reopened the page on the computer. "Len no!"

Too late, Len saw the picture of Rin riding him and his face flushed.

"Whoa, I guess they weren't kidding when they say Rule 34 has porn for everything." Len said jokingly, before turning to Rin, and with a look in his eyes pretty much asking Rin why in the world she was rubbing herself to porn of herself and her brother.

"Len... Um... well, how do I... put this...?" Rin said, stumbling over her words out of embarrassment.

"Let me guess, you actually have a crush on me, and you were playing with yourself while looking at porn of ourselves. Am I right?" Len said smugly.

"Are you, upset that I have incestuous feelings for you?" Rin asked him sadly, feeling pretty sure that he's gonna be mad at her.

"Actually, no. I think it's kinda hot that you think of me like that." Len admitted before pulling up a chair and sat next to her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I'm okay with you and I masturbating to ourselves together? Why didn't you ask sooner!?" Rin exclaimed before shucking her shorts and panties off and tossing them behind her.

Len laughed at how unashamed she is and he pulled his pants and underwear off as well, his now erect dick standing up like a pole.

They spent the next 20 minutes staring at the screen, looking at all of the hentai pics of themselves as Rin scrolled through them as she fingered herself while Len jacked off next to her.

At a certain page, they saw a link to a video called: "Rin and Len Fucking." Looking at each other out the corner of their eyes, they both gulped and Rin clicked on the link.

What followed was a video made with a 3D program of themselves fucking each other to the song "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder." The twins masturbated furiously as they watched themselves fuck, Len jacking off his pre-cum soaked cock while Rin fingerbanged herself until the video reached its climax with a scene if them both fucking in the shower, the song ending as the two of them on screen looked like they just came, and with that, the real twins both couldn't take it anymore and Rin's body stiffened in orgasmic bliss and Len jizzed all over his hand.

The two of them sat in their chairs trying to catch their breath after such amazing orgasms. They both then looked at each other, both of their faces red like a tomato.

"Hey Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Um, wanna 'do it'?"

Len's eyes widened and looked down at his lap, Rin following his gaze. Len's cock was growing back to full hardness.

"I... I think... YES!"

The twins jumped out of their seats and Rin tackled him onto her bed, both of them making out furiously, Rin grinding herself on his pelvis as they wrestled with their tongues. Breaking the kiss for air, Rin grabbed the hem of Len's shirt and pulled it off of him before doing the same with her own shirt and her training bra, exposing her A-cups, which Len immediately began to suck on, making Rin moan happily.

"I'm so glad we're finally doing this!" Rin moaned as Len sucked her nipple while twisting the other gently.

After a minute or two, Rin pulled away and positioned herself between Len's legs, taking his hard-on in her hand stroking it.

"And I've always wanted this in my mouth." She says before taking his shaft into her mouth and sucking like it was her favorite flavor of popsicle.

"Ahhhh Rin! That feels great! Keep going!" Len said, ecstatic that he's getting his first blowjob.

Rin continued to suck and lick her brother's length for the next few minutes, Len encouraging her and petting her hair as she bobbed her head up and down, moaning erotically.

"Oooh Rin, I'm close! I'm gonna cum!" Len warned her, before he couldn't hold it anymore and released in her mouth, Rin drinking it all up.

"Did ya like that?" Rin asked him, grinning.

"Hell yeah I did! You want me to do you now?" Len asked Rin.

Rin nodded excitedly and she lied down in Len's place on the bed while Len got between her legs and he started to lick and suck her pussy, making Rin moan happily.

"Oooh Len, that's so good! That's it! More! Lick me more!" She begged.

Len continued to orally please his sister, sucking and licking at her clit while also pushing two fingers inside her and pumping them in and out in rhythm, Rin crying out in ecstasy. As this was happening, Len could feel himself growing hard again.

"Keep going Len! Yes! Yes baby! Oh! Oh my god! I feel it! I can feel a big one coming! Finger me faster Len! Hurry! Hurry hurry!" Rin begged him, hands clutching at the blanket and toes curling as Len sped up as much as he could.

"LEEEEEEEEN!!!" Rin cried out into the air as her pelvis arched up and, much to the surprise of Len, her juices squirted out of her in and arc onto the bed, soaking it.

"Holy cow Rin! Look at what you did!" Len said, amazed. Rin leans up and see the wet spots on the bed.

"Hehe, I guess girls can nut too." She joked, giggling.

"I never knew my sister was a squirter. I like that." Len said in a sultry voice as he leaned over to kiss her again, before getting in position between her legs.

"Do you want this Rin?"

"Yes Len, fuck me, root me, make me yours."

Needing no more confirmation, Len shoves himself into Rin's wet snatch, taking her innocence effortlessly, surprisingly only feeling like a sharp pinch for her. Whether it was because of how wet and slippery she was, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that Rin and Len were both sharing a very intimate moment with each other, and they both loved it.

Len humped her nice and slow, his dick gliding in and out of her easily, wet noises could be heard throughout the bedroom, but they didn't care because it felt so good.

"Man, you are so warm and tight. How's it feel for you Rin?" Len asked the girl below him.

"It feels SOOOO good Len! Oooh yeah! Go faster please?" Rin asked him.

"How fast?"

"Rough! I want it rough! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Rin begged, wrapping her legs around Len's waist and bucking her hips up in need.

Hugging his beloved twin sister close to himself, Len began to rail into her like a piston, both of their lower bodies bouncing up and down and making the bed squeak and shake.

"Yes! Just like that! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me!" Rin chanted.

"You are so dirty Rin, I like that, I like it a lot! Ohhhhh man I feel like I'm gonna bust a nut! Rin, where do you want it? Hurry, I can't hold it!" Len begged, a warm feeling pooling in his lower body and his nuts beginning to rise in his sack.

"On my tits!"

Len hurriedly pulls out and jacks himself to release until he finally unloads all over Rin's breasts, drenching her chest in white.

"HAHAHA! I guess I'm not the only one of use who squirts a lot, huh Len?" Rin teased.

Len blushed and after making sure no one was in the hallway, he ran out to get a towel to clean Rin's chest.

"Wanna go another round?" Rin asked him, still feeling horny.

"If you can get me up again, no problem." Len replied.

"Here, lie down then." Rin says having Len take her place on the bed, this time with her straddling him and rubbing her moist muff all over his flaccid dick, coaxing it to get hard again while also getting it nice a wet.

After only a minute, Len stretched back to full size and Rin lifts herself up, only to lower herself back down, this time taking him back inside her and bouncing up and down, riding him like a lusty cowgirl.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah? Ah! Ah! What's up? Oh my god yes!"

"Is this gonna be a regular thing between us? Are we really just gonna be okay with the fact that we're fucking right now?" Len asked her, these having been nagging at him for a little while, even so, he wasn't necessarily complaining.

"Ah! Ah! C'mon Len, with all that porn of us on the internet, would it be so bad if we actually do have sex every now and then? Oooh yes! You're dick is so good!" Rin called out as she rode him.

Rin fucked him for a good 10 minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhhhh! Len are you close? I'm gonna cum soon!" She said, trying her best to hold her orgasm back.

"Nah, I'm not really close yet. You can go ahead and cum Rin. I can keep going." Len explained, holding Rin's butt in his hands as she rode him.

"Ahhhhh I'm gonna- I'm gonna- CUUUUUM!!!" Rin cried out, her juices spraying all over Len's lap.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pissing all over me." Len joked, yet finding the idea strangely erotic.

After Rin got off him, Len had her get on her hands and knees before getting behind her and shoving himself back inside and he fucked her like a dog.

"Yes Len! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Give it to me!" Rin moaned as Len drilled her.

Len watched as he pounded her, seeing his own dick going in and out of her and her butt cheeks jiggling with each time his pelvis slapped against her.

"Oh Rin! Oh Rin! Are you close? I'm getting there too!" Len told her.

"Yes yes! I'm gonna cum again! I can feel it!" Rin called out.

Feeling how close he his to orgasm, and how wet his lower body is from Rin's juice, he noticed Rin's rosebud and got a crazy idea. In a flash, he pulled out and effortlessly slammed himself into her ass, making Rin scream as he fucked her anally.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" They both cried out, Len filling up Rin's ass as she squirted all over the bed again, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Hey Len?"

"What's up Rin?"

"How much porn of us do you think exists out there?" Rin asked him curiously.

"Probably a lot I guess, I mean we're really popular and all. Now that I think about it, there's probably porn for all the other Vocaloids." Len explained.

"Do you wanna to see if there is?" Rin asked him excitedly.

"Heck yeah!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that was my first Vocaloid Fanfic after a while, hoped you all liked it! Hopefully this will get others to write more Rin x Len smut now.

Chozin out!


End file.
